Dyne Serris
Dyne Serris is the main character of Forlorn. He is based on the series creator Spencer Eck. Physical Appearance Dyne Serris reflectes the physical appearance of the author, Spencer Eck. He stands a few inches shy of six feet tall, with long brown hair which falls about his face, curling up at the back. He has Hazel eyes and fair skin. In his demonic state, he stands several inches taller, with scarlet, leathery demon wings which extend from his back. Red energy lines lace his body, and his eyes become an amber color. He has the mark of the forlorn on his left shoulder, and the gemblade of darkness on the back of his right hand. Background Dyne Serris was born to Glenn and Debra Serris, in the city of Aeranor. His family owns a small shop where they one day caught a young Gael trying to steal from. Rather than punish him, Dyne convinced his parents to adopt the boy, and the two became like brothers. Dyne had a close personal friend in Solomon Drayce, who was a large part of his life until he left at age 14. Dyne's lack of abilities often was the basis for many who teased him. Cheifly among them was a nobleman's son named Duren Gifford, who constantly terrorized him until his mysterious disappearance at age 16. Dyne went to school and made fast friends with Maximilian Zaland getting into trouble, and going through school. Once he reached the age of 14, Dyne was elligible to enter the Academy. He recieved mediocre scores on his entrance exams, yet manages to still get accepted. He started to spend time with Iris Selkan, who he, over the span of four years, fell in love with. But since her social standing was higher than his own, he searches desperately for a way to raise himself to be worthy of her. His efforts seem to be pointless, until he heard about a legendary weapon, supposedly hidden under Aeranor. He enlisted the help of Gael to explore he caves under the city. Personality Dyne is a thoughtful, idealistic young man. He daydreams and remisices frequently, and has a tendency to lose himself in thought. He is kind hearted and generous, yet suffers from an inferiority complex. He feels inferior to his friends, and in many situations finds himself powerless to change things in his life. Despite this, he is determined and reasonable, frequently using logic to resolve disputes. He frequently finds himself wishing for a simple life in which he suffers less restrictions from the world around him. He has a short temper, and is easily annoyed by others at times. He cares deeply for those around him, and will sacrifice anything to protect them. Role in the Story Dyne serves as the main protaganist in the story. The book follows his adventures from his final years at the academy through his transformation into a forlorn. From there, he goes on a series of journeys and missions which ultimately lead him to learning more about himself, and discovering a sinister plot which slowly becomes his fate to put a stop to. Combat and abilities Dyne, before his transformation, used a longsword in combat. He had average abilites and standard fighting styles. With the Shadowscar, a greatsword, his style remains mostly the same. He is a very aggresive fighter, choosing to remain on the offensive frequently in order to minimize his reliance on defense. He moves the Shadowscar with great speed despite it's size, and quickly becomes a devastating swordsman. He uses the ability to dematerialize the shadowscar into shadows frequently in combat, allowing him to throw the blade and resummon it again in his hand in an instant. Aside from his swordsmanship, Dyne has acces to demonic magic, the only magic he is capable of using due to his inedpt gray magic rank as a human. His fire and shadow magic can be destructive, and he only uses them under extreme circumstances. Connections with other characters As the central character in the plotline, Dyne serves as a center point for many characters. Over his travels he befriends many different individuals, such as Ilmeyra, Morzin, and Torrin. Duren served as his primary rival growing up, and Dyne still harbours a deep hatred for him. He is in Love with Iris Selkan, which serves as his motivation for many things. Gael Serris serves as a brother figure to him, despite their lack of blood relation. He appears to be the center of a larger plot due to the presence of the Celetials in his life. He connects with Senalda, the Celestial of Truth on a close, personal level.